Families
by Izzu
Summary: Strong Woman Do Bong Soon. Bloodties is not something you could easily cut off, after all...


Lately, he couldn't help getting into a habit to check up on his father to see if he could try to get the elder to talk about it. It's been days... _weeks_ after all. Ever since that last argument at the hospital.

Knowing his father, he knew that once his mind was made up over something... his father wouldn't let anything to influence his decisions. Oddly in that sense, Minhyuk was also _similar_ like that. And this recent feud between the two worried him. He wished he could do something about it. Minhyuk certainly won't, but he knew that despite everything his father still _cares_ about his youngest son. He just didn't know how to go about it, without having to drag out the topic about Minhyuk's mum. Which was still a sore issue for _both_ of them.

And Minhyuk had been living alone by himself in that big house he had. Of course, he knew that Minhyuk could take care of himself well... but with recent incidents, he couldn't stop worrying. Even more when he heard that his brother checked himself out of the hospital a bit _earlier_ than he should. Has his little brother been taking care of himself well? Has he been eating well—oh wait, his brother had Miss Do as his girlfriend so perhaps he shouldn't _worry_ too much...

"Eeh?" he almost cried out as he saw a news article on an online site, mentioning about a _bomb scare incident_ at Ainsoft building.

"What was it you're reading?"

Another voice took him by surprise as Dongsuk hastily tried to close his laptop. His father stopped him in time and stared at the screen. The old man was silent.

He bit his lips.

The article was already a few days old, so there's nothing much that they could do to help. And it seemed the suspect involved with the bomb incident was the _same_ culprit for the serial kidnapping incident that's been in the headlines for a couple of months. How did Minhyuk got himself involved with that kind of person baffled him.

Dongsuk stared at his father as the old man let out a low grunt and walked out of his office. He wasn't even sure why his father suddenly paid him a visit suddenly, only to walk out again.

He sighed to himself before taking out his phone to make a call...

xxx

Dongsuk gave another glance towards his father as the mood on the dinner table remained sombre as always. It was always like this with their family yet somehow _now_ he felt uncomfortable about it.

Probably because it's been a while since they had Minhyuk joining them together for dinner and dinner hadn't been so lively ever since then. Their father was _rarely_ ever cheerful at home; or even during dinner, it was generally quiet. Yet the last few times when Minhyuk finally returned home for the family dinner—bringing his girlfriend Miss Do, no less—his father had been so cheerful after a _very_ long while.

It's kind of ironic, that despite Minhyuk often end up being the main reason that drew out their father's anger a lot; _he's_ also the reason why their father smiled _more_. Yet, due to their family's complications... Minhyuk wouldn't be able to stand to live with the family comfortably.

It's a bit depressing, but then again you can't exactly choose what kind of family that you would get. The only thing you could do was make the best out of it.

xxx

He cautiously knocked on the study door before letting himself in. His father was reading a book at his desk. Dongsuk walked closer.

"Father..." he started to say.

His father glanced up towards him. "Hmmm... what is it, Dongsuk?"

Dongsuk let out a sigh. He might as well get this over with.

"Minhyuk... is getting married, soon."

His father immediately frowned. "What? With who—is it with that Do Bongsoon girl?"

He nodded. Well, at least his father looked like he still cared about Minhyuk's welfare.

"H-how... did you know about this?"

"Mr. Baek gave me a call. It seemed that Minhyuk has been getting some help from Mr. Baek a few times so they've been in contact for a while."

"I-I see..."

Dongsuk excused himself immediately after. But before he left, he sneaked a peek to see his father being deep in thought.

* * *

This was something I wanted to write about... after all. And I don't want to keep this as just my own personal headcanon. Also cos I need to clear my head off to finish my Hwarang fic. Can't have these random muses diverting all the attentions.


End file.
